The present disclosure relates to systems for monitoring successful completion of tasks performed by caregivers in a healthcare facility, and particularly, to systems that monitor caregiver rounding. The present disclosure also relates to real time locating systems (RTLS's) used in healthcare facilities.
As part of normal procedures in healthcare facilities such as hospitals, caregivers are expected to make periodic patient rounds. According to this disclosure, a “round” is considered to be a visit to the patient's room by a caregiver to check on the patient. Some hospitals, for example, require rounding every two hours during the day and less frequently at night. Forgetting to round or having a low rounding frequency contributes to negative patient experiences in healthcare facilities, potentially resulting in lower Hospital Consumer Assessment of Healthcare Provider (HCAHP) scores. Accordingly, there is room for improvement in healthcare information technology systems from the standpoint of patient rounding.